


Time Jump

by jojoandpicnic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Time Travel, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: When Yuuri is young, he learned he had a special ability. He could jump through time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a Time Travel AU and I finally had an excuse to. I hope you like it and have a great day! :)

When Yuuri was young, he learned he had a special ability. Anytime he wanted, and if he jumped high enough and wished with all of his heart, he could jump through time.

The first time, it had been completely on accident. He had been jumping over a puddle, walking home from school in the rain, wishing with all his might that he could go back a few weeks before when it wasn’t pouring cats and dogs. As soon as his feet touched down on the other end of the puddle, the rain stopped, the clouds disappeared, and the sun shined brightly above his head. The ground was no longer wet; quite the contrary - it was  _ dry _ . It didn’t look like it had been raining at all no matter where he looked. The only evidence was him and his drying raincoat.

He was frantic as he tried to figure out what had happened. Just up the road from him, he could see a girl in his class; they usually crossed paths on the way back to their homes as they were both in the same direction from school. He called out to her and when she turned around seemed surprised that he was there.

“Yuuri-kun,” she called. “I thought you were ahead of me.”

He tried hard not to think about what that could have meant. “Ah, no?” He walked up to her. “Wasn’t it raining?”

She looked confused. “What are you talking about? It’s only April.”

He barely remembers telling her thank you as she walked away, leaving him dazed and confused.

April. It had been June.

After a very long freak out about what to do, he decided to go back to where he had been to try and see if he could set things straight. He pretended to jump over the puddle that wasn’t there and wished really hard that he was back where he needed to be.

It was raining again when his feet hit the other side.

Since that first day, he used his ability often to learn the extent of his power. He learned quickly to not interfere with things that happened in the past and to take little advices from the future to help him when he went home. He never skipped too far into the future, only a week or two. He had learned the hard way that it was easier to visit the past than the future. It required more energy and, while rewarding in the way that he knew in advance which questions on tests he should study extra hard for, he liked fitting in more time to do chores and homework, which was easier to do when the time had already passed.

When he started ice skating, he dedicated more time to it than time traveling. Sometimes, he would travel back in time to fit in more practice, but he mostly saved that energy to practice in his real time.

By the time he goes to Detroit, the amount of time he spends in the Other Time (as he likes to call it) has been significantly reduced since he had first started going there. No one seems to have caught onto his tricks, but he’s been careful about. He never told anyone and he did his best to hide it so as not to freak people out.

However, he’s only in Detroit for two months when he gets the urge to go forward a week to see his test results. He didn’t want to stress more than he had to and he figured he could spare a little energy to conserve the anxious energy he knew he would be using up later when competitions came around. Except, he realized he wasn’t as careful as he should have been.

When he jumps back from the Other Time, his roommate (rinkmate, and only friend in Detroit so far) Phichit is standing shocked in front of him, door swinging gently closed behind him.

“Hi, Phichit,” he said dumbly, completely unprepared for this conversation. He tried to pretend like he hadn’t just popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

“Hi, Yuuri,” Phichit said back. They’re quiet for sometime, neither knowing what to say, before Phichit gives in. “How…?”

Yuuri fidgeted where he stood. “I jumped,” he said.

Phichit opened his mouth and closed it again, fishing for words without a hook. It took him a moment, but he finally settled on, “Meaning?”

Yuuri glanced away. He tried rolling his shoulders to see if that would relieve some tension, but he was too wound up. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his hands were starting to shake. “I,” he said, mouth suddenly dry. He licked his lips uncomfortably before starting again. “I’m going to sound crazy for a minute. But try to bare with me and, you know, maybe… believe me?” He turned hopeful eyes back on Phichit. After taking a deep breath, Yuuri told him the truth.

It was weird to finally share the secret he had been keeping since he was a child. But it felt nice; he now had someone to share his experiences with and tell what the future could look like (well, only two weeks at most, but sometimes things changed rapidly in two weeks).

Phichit took it in stride. And that was putting it mildly. At first, he thought Yuuri was joking. Then, he thought Yuuri really was crazy. After that, he had no choice but to accept it as fact or ignore it all together.

Yuuri found that Phichit actually thought his jumping was cool and had been wondering for the past month how Yuuri managed to find extra time to complete some of the more mundane chores like laundry when Phichit barely managed to brush his teeth some days. In this way, Phichit became Yuuri’s closest friend.

The time came when all of Yuuri’s hard work and dedication culminated into making it into the Grand Prix Final. While he was beyond excited on one hand, on the other he was a nervous wreck.

He had managed to get through his short program pretty well, but he could feel his anxiety mounting. At any other competition, he could rein it in just enough to do well, but this was the Grand Prix Final, his  _ first _ Grand Prix Final, and the pressure to do well was enormous. It felt like every other competition ten fold.

And then he got a call from his mom.

And his anxiety went from bad to worse.

Needless to say, he had flubbed his free skate and came dead last in the competition, a hundred points below his idol, Victor Nikiforov. His career had pretty much flushed down the drain after that disastrous performance and, on top of everything, his dog was dead.

He hadn’t seen Vicchan since he had left Hasetsu five years prior to train in Detroit. His beloved dog, whom he had named after his beloved idol that he had competed against that day, had passed away. He had been an old dog, but in Yuuri’s mind, he was still a puppy. He was still running around with exuberant and never ending energy.

The thing that hurt the most was that Yuuri hadn’t been there.

After he receives his degree, Yuuri goes home. He was taking a break from ice skating, too embarrassed and humiliated to attempt it. Though, he had been practicing Victor Nikiforov’s gold medal winning free skate.

He settles in and makes certain that no one would bother him for a while before jumping.

When his feet land in the Other Time, he is two weeks away from his first Grand Prix. His room is dustier than when it was before he jumped; his mother had dusted before he had arrived.

Without wasting more time, he exits his room quickly and begins to search, being extra careful not to be seen. It doesn’t take him long to find what he’s looking for.

Vicchan is sleeping in a deserted hallway looking as adorable as Yuuri remembers him to be. His ears perk up as Yuuri makes his way closer. He opens his eyes when he feels a hand pet down his back.

“Hi, Vicchan,” Yuuri whispered, eyes tearing up. He really had missed him. Vicchan immediately sits up and barks happily, pushing his nose into Yuuri’s face. Yuuri shushes him. “Quiet,” he chides, petting him with enthusiasm. “I’m trying not to be found.” Vicchan practically melts under Yuuri’s gentle hands, cheerfully turning onto his back for a belly rub. Yuuri laughs. “I missed you, too. So much.”

He spends a few minutes there with Vicchan before he figures he has to return. The longer he stayed, the more likely he was to be seen, and the longer he was gone, the more likely he was to be caught. He gives Vicchan one last hug and kiss before saying goodbye for good.

A few days later finds Yuuri in quite the predicament. He had gone to Ice Castle the previous day to show his friend Yuuko the progress he had made with Victor Nikiforov’s free skate and her daughters - cute, unassuming, and devious triplets - had filmed him and put the video on the internet where it had gone viral.

His mom tried to get him out of his room in the resulting anxiety-driven need he felt for him to never leave his room again, but she was unsuccessful. “Things will get better, Yuuri,” she had called from the other side of the door. “You just have to wait.”

That gave him an idea. He found the energy to pull himself out from underneath his covers and stand firmly on the ground. Taking a breath, he concentrated and jumped.

His room was brighter when he landed. Jumping three months into the future took more energy than he remembered - it had been a long time since he had jumped that far forward in the Other Time and it left him a little dizzy. Looking around he noticed that his… all of the posters he had of Victor Nikiforov had been taken down in that time. He blinked, a little alarmed. He never thought he would ever find a need to take them down, or even a want to. But they were nowhere to be found. Confused, he exited his room and slinked around the inn, looking for clues that life really did improve.

Then, the truly bizarre happens. A poodle comes out of a previously unoccupied room and bounds over to Yuuri, jumping up and begging for pets. Instantly, he began petting the dog. It was bigger than Vicchan had been and he wasn’t completely convinced it was his; it obviously was familiar with him and was acting quite friendly, but there was no way Yuuri could even think about getting a new dog when he still missed Vicchan terribly.

He glanced inside the room the dog had come from and was shocked to find that it wasn’t empty anymore. In fact, it looked lived in. He stepped into the room, looking around and noticed a few concerning things.

Like the framed photo of Victor Nikiforov on the desk. Or the books in Russian. And the matroshka dolls.

He couldn’t figure out for the life of him who could possibly be staying in this room.

“Oh?” He heard from behind him. He startled and turned around to find himself face to face with his sister. “I thought you were at the rink practicing with Victor. Why’d you come back?”

“Huh?” Victor? There was no way she was saying what he was imagining her to be saying.

“Did Victor forget something? Why are you in his room?”

Yuuri glanced back at the room behind him. He needed to get out of there and back to his real time, but he was having a little difficulty processing what his sister was saying. “Uh,” he mumbled. “Yeah…. I got it, so I was just… leaving.”

Mari leveled him with a look. “Sure,” she said. “Practice hard, yeah?” He nodded and she walked away.

He looked down at the dog by his side. “Makkachin?” he tried. The dog barked in response. He looked back at the room, and then again at Makkachin. Apparently, the Yuuri in this time was off practicing with  _ the _ Victor Nikiforov.

“Maybe things do get better,” he said to himself, patting the dog once more, before jumping back to real time.


End file.
